Seuls
by JinowinGreg
Summary: Dans un monde remplit de Huddy... le Green apparait... * *
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: Alors voilà un premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne dis pas encore sur qui l'histoire se rapportera. J'vous laisse deviner *rire sadique* J'vous laisse faire vos pronostiques... Ha oui, j'mettrais de temps à autre un lien vers une musique ^^'  
**

**Disclaimer: House M.D. appartient à la Fox et David Shore... Blabla bla Juste pour le plaisir d'écrire =)  
**

#######################################################################################################################

_Chapitre 1 – Des rencontres_

Bar de Princeton, endroit de solitudes, d'alcools et de débauches en tout genre. Mais c'est aussi un endroit fais de rencontres surprenantes.

Ce n'était pas du tout à ce genre de fin de soirée que s'attendait Gregory House en se rendant comme tout les vendredis soirs dans son bar de prédilection. Il avait passé une journée géniale. Un cas des plus intéressants, une équipe brillante, une solution trouvée à l'énigme, une vie sauvée. Bref il devait être fier de lui après cette brillante résolution, mais tout ce qu'il retenait de cette journée c'était qu'à midi, il s'était engueulé avec Wilson.

En effet, se faire remonter les bretelles parce que vous n'ouvrez pas votre cœur à quiconque aurait le courage de s'intéresser à vous, par un gars divorcés plusieurs fois, était assez humiliant. Là encore House avait tout faire ressortir son côté « pauvre-con-misanthrope » face à son meilleur ami.

_**Flash-Back**_

_House entre dans la cafétéria et aperçoit son oncologue d'ami à une table en train de manger son steak frites salades. Ça ne promettait que du bons : un ami, à manger, ne pas devoir payer pour la deuxième bonne chose et peut-être même aurait-il la chance de rigoler ensemble si House lui racontait comment il avait réussi à faire courir Cuddy à travers le hall avec sa blouse complètement trempée. Mais malheureusement pour lui, rien de tout ça si ce n'est la deuxième bonne chose. L'ami c'était quant à lui transformé en donneur de leçons doublé d'une conscience plus qu'énervante. Et son histoire avec Cuddy bien sûr, il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui en parler. C'était tout juste s'il avait pu piquer une frite à Wilson ! _

_« Tu n'as donc pas d'argents pour te payer ton propre déjeuner House ? », lui siffla Wilson en tapant la main du diagnosticien qui s'aventurait dans son assiette._

_« J'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans le soutien gorge de Cuddy ce matin quand elle courr… »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. », interrompit Wilson la mine renfrogné et ses gros sourcils froncés._

_« Ils mettent quoi dans leur steak ? », questionna House se retournant vers les serveurs._

_Wilson leva un sourcil en accent circonflexe, se demandant pourquoi son ami lui disait ça._

_« De la viande et des épices », soupira Wilson en comprenant de quoi il parlait en réalité._

_« C'est mauvais pour toi les épices, ça te fait rend grognon. » lui répondit-il en le fixant dans les yeux._

_Wilson roula des yeux et House fit tomber la serviette de son ami à terre. Ce dernier la ramassa et le diagnosticien en profita pour prendre une poignée de ses frites. Il était 12 :12, il avait encore rien mangé depuis la matinée et… C'était une assez bonne raison pour piéger Wilson._

_L'oncologue se releva en grognant et se rassit correctement en lançant un regard noir à House._

_« C'est pas avec ses yeux là que tu vas me faire arrêter de piquer ta nourriture », marmonna House entre deux bouchées._

_« T'y arriveras jamais. », lança Wilson_

_« Faut jamais dire jamais. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très dur de résister à te piqu… »_

_« Non je ne parle pas de ça. », le coupa à nouveau Wilson. Décidément c'était devenu une habitude._

_House le questionna du regard et voyant que Wilson chipotait avec sa fourchette sa salade, House prit la parole._

_« De quoi tu parles alors ? », soupira-t-il soudainement lassé de la tournure de la conversation._

_« Du fait que tu repousses toutes les personnes qui t'aim… »_

_Wilson n'eut pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase. Cette fois si c'était House qui le coupait._

_« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »_

_House se calla dans le fond de sa chaise et regarda un peu partout dans la cafétéria, sauf dans la direction de Wilson, pensant qu'il allait comprendre et se clore le sujet. Mais non._

_« Pourtant il faudrait House ! », commença Wilson « Et puis tu serais moins sur mon dos pour me prendre ma nourriture… »_

_House se leva d'un geste brusque. Wilson le suivit du regard._

_« Alors c'est dont ça ? Môsieur en à marre que j'lui pique ses frites alors il invente une histoire débile sur les sentiments pour me faire plier ? », S'énerva House_

_« C'est pas ça ! Tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un ! Ça te changera ! », Renchérit Wilson convaincu que c'était pour le bien de son ami._

_« Oui et bien moi je n'ai pas envie de changer. »_

_C'était dit et Wilson baissa les bras. House sortit de la cafétéria avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Pourtant les frites sont excellentes d'habitudes…_

_**Fin Du Flash-Back**_

Au tant dire qu'après cette discussion House et Wilson ne s'étaient pas revu de la journée. Bien que le plus gentil des deux en apparence eut plusieurs fois l'envie d'aller voir le plus méchant. Mais il n'en fut rien, House avait quitté plutôt le boulot et Wilson n'avait pas eut le temps de lui parler pour s'excuser. S'excuser de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas étant donné qu'il pensait faire ça pour le bien de son ami mais vu que House ne l'avait pas prit comme ça… Il était certain que ce ne serait pas lui qui fera le premier pas. C'est pourquoi il était déçu en ne l'apercevant pas dans son bureau à 17h.

###########################################################################

/watch?v=cQwwqajZXD8

Deux hommes se rendaient dans les toilettes des hommes du bar de Princeton. Ils étaient déjà bien entamés et avaient besoin de se soulager la vessie à cause du nombre astronomique de bières ingurgitées tout au long de la soirée.

« Et donc à ce moment là j'me la suis faite et j'me suis cassé le lendemain sans la réveiller ! », disait l'un.

« J'ai eu pareil sauf qu'elles étaient deux et… bis », se vantait l'autre.

« WOOOW ! La chance mec ! » S'exclama l'un en poussant la porte des toilettes.

Ils remarquèrent vite un couple en train de s'embrasser plutôt langoureusement à côté des urinoirs. La fille était plaquée contre le mur et l'homme tout contre elle. Elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux poivres et sels de l'homme à la canne.

Les deux poivrots ont pouffés de rire. Et le plus petit des deux a prit la parole.

« J'pisse pas devant eux ! », s'exclama-t-il

« Moi non plus ! Viens on va dehors ! », Lui répondit l'autre.

Sur ce, ils laissèrent le couple seul dans les toilettes. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu les deux gus rentrés, trop concentré sur les gestes qu'ils faisaient.

TBC...

###########################################################################

**Reviews? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.: Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction _Seuls_, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même... **

###########################################################################

Chapitre 2: Ô monde cruel.

Rémy Hadley pénétra dans le bar d'un pas décidé à boire pour tout oublier. Oublie cette horreur qu'est Huntington. Oublier toutes ses aventures foireuses. Oublier l'homme qui a voulu l'aider. Oublier Foreman.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il aurait pu lui faire ça. Et pourtant…

**FLASH-BACK**

_Rémy était en train de parcourir les couloirs de l'hôpital afin de se rendre à son vestiaire. C'était la fin de la journée et elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle pour retrouver son doux foyer… Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une image. __Grâce à tous son savoir et toute sa dévotion pour ses patients, Thirteen avait réussi à trouver la solution au cas de la journée. C'était elle et non quelqu'un d'autres de l'équipe qui avait suggérer à House une infection rarissime. Elle était d'autant plus fière d'elle que son boss lui-même n'y avait pas pensé avant. Elle sautillait presque en apercevant non loin la porte des vestiaires. Elle poussa la porte et en eut le souffle coupé. _

_On pouvait voir Foreman de dos et devant lui, lui caressant les épaules une femme en rose. Certainement une infirmière. Elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Foreman la trompait. Mais c'était bien ce qui se présentait devant ses propres yeux en plus ! Après l'effet de surprises, arriva très vite la colère, suivit par les cris. _

_« Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec cette… », Commença-t-elle en s'avançant d'eux_

_«… Ce … n'est pas ce que tu crois… », Tenta Foreman en se reculant de l'infirmière qui était rouge de honte, mais pas seulement._

_« Arrêtes ! N'essayes pas de te justifier ! Et surtout ne me mens pas ! Tu … Je… te faisais confiance ! Merde Eric ! » Rugit-elle folle de rage._

_Foreman n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle était sortie en trombe, surement pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux._

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Et voilà à quoi elle en était réduite. Se retrouver dans un bar à la fin de sa Ô combien merveilleuse journée. Au tant dire qu'en rentrant là, elle ne pensait pas du tout à comment allait se dérouler sa fin de soirée, ni comment elle allait commencer.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir et commanda un double Gin. Histoire de bien commencer sa soirée et de repenser à tous ce qui s'était passé dans sa fichue journée ! « Une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule », s'était elle dit en repensant à son patient sauvé grâce à elle et puis à Foreman…

/watch?v=W6xSpIRYa7I

B.B. King jouant à fond dans ses oreilles, elle n'entendit pas l'homme s'asseoir à côté d'elle au comptoir. Il commanda un verre de Vodka et se retourna vers elle attendant impatiemment qu'elle le regarde à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle daigna lui adressé un coup d'œil, elle vit un homme aux cheveux blonds gominés, la trentaine, sourire colgate blancheur, un imper marron et sous cet imper un costume assez chic. Elle roula des yeux et replongea son nez dans son double Gin. « A peine arrivé et j'me fais déjà accostée par un gars… J'ai l'ai si désespérée ? » Pensa-t-elle n'écoutant même pas le gars se présenter.

Il lui parla pendant plusieurs minutes de son si prestigieux métier, de son grand appartement en ville et de son chien Sultan qu'il adore. Elle recommanda un autre verre et soupira en le regardant affiché son sourire éclatant.

« Écoutez, hu… *quel est son nom déjà ? Sultan ? Aucune importance…* Je suis venue ici pour rester seule et certainement pas pour entendre un type avec un super imper marron me raconter sa vie ô combien parfaite. Je dois vous avoué n'en avoir rien à faire. Alors maintenant soit vous partez et allez ennuyer une autre personne soit… Je vous vide mon verre sur votre joli costume. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite sur un ton plus qu'exaspérée.

Sur cette incroyable réplique, qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer avec tant d'audace, le hu… Appelons-le le Blond Gominé se leva, paya son verre et sortit du bar sans plus de formalités. Ce qui la ravit. Sans plus attendre un instant de plus, elle avala cul sec son verre et recommanda cette fois-ci un Bourbon. Elle posa une main sur son front en se demandant pourquoi elle avait mérité tant de malheurs… Elle soupira et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir à nouveau sur le siège à côté d'elle.

« Un Jack Daniel's. », Fit l'homme au barman

« C'est 4,90 $ », lui répondit l'homme de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Depuis quand vous me faites payer avant ? », S'inrugea l'homme à la voix plus que familière se dit soudain Rémy en écoutant plus attentivement la conversation qui se passait juste à côté.

« Depuis que vous payez toujours des mois plus tard vos consommations. »

« Arf… C'est juste qu'après avoir bu ici, j'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'offrir de la compagnie », tenta de négocier l'homme à la voix grave.

Rémy leva sa tête en direction du barman qui roula des yeux et lui servit son JD. Non fut sa surprise en s'apercevant à sa droite que l'homme à la voix si familière n'était autre que House. Elle aurait du s'en douter, un gars rouspétant pour un verre et étalant ses penchants pour les prostituées ici à Princeton… Visiblement gênée elle tenta de cacher son visage avec sa main droite tout en posant son coude sur le comptoir. Elle se sentit d'autant plus ridicule quand House se retourna vers elle. Il faut dire qu'elle était facilement reconnaissable même pour quelqu'un qui apparemment à déjà bien entamé sa soirée.

« Bourbon ? Excellent choix ! », Lui dit-il en faisant cogner son verre sur celui de son employée.

Elle se retourna avec un rictus et eut l'air terriblement gênée d'être prit en flagrant délit de beuveries par son boss. Lui, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, ça l'amusait au contraire ! Il s'assit pus confortablement sur le tabouret et sirota son Jack Daniel's tout en observant Thirteen rougir.

« Vous fêtez votre trouvaille de la journée ? », La questionna-t-il plus par curiosité qu'autre chose bien entendu.

« En quelque sorte… », Lui répondit-elle sans joie.

« Vous ne fêtez pas votre trouvaille de la journée. Peut-être une autre trouvaille ? », Continua-t-il sur le même ton cherchant obstinément à savoir pourquoi elle était ici à s'enfiler du Bourbon.

Elle eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et pour ne pas les montrer, porta son verre à ses lèvres et baissa la tête en arrière pour faire descendre plus vite le breuvage.

House fit de même et en sut plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le lui dire en ne lui répondant pas et en feignant ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? », lui demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes.

« J'vous ai suivie. », lui répondit-il sur un ton monotone.

Elle se retourna vers lui essayant de le regarder dans ses yeux. Mais la dose d'alcool n'était pas assez forte pour qu'elle y parvienne pendant un long moment où elle reporta son attention sur le verre de House.

« P-pardon ?! »

« Je rigole. Je viens ici presque tous les vendredis. », S'amusa-t-il en voyant la tête horrifiée qu'elle faisait.

« Je ne trouve pas ça marrant ». Signala-t-elle en faisant signe au serveur de lui en remettre un.

« Que du contraire… », Lâcha-t-il avec un brin de mystère dans la voix.

« Vous prétendez quoi en disant cela ? »

Elle tenta à nouveau de le fixer et fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air sérieux et assez ferme pour qu'il lui réponde.

« Moi ?! Mais rien du tout. Juste que vu votre réaction, on aurait dit que vous croyez réellement que je vous avais suivis jusqu'ici. J'me demande bien pourquoi ? »

Il avait posé cette question plus pour lui-même, ça l'aidait dans sa réflexion. Mais Rémy ne voyait pas pourquoi il faisait de tels sous-entendus.

« Et bien, commença-t-elle, peut-être parce que vous êtes assez malade pour me suivre sachant parfaitement bien ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! », s'insurgea-t-elle en buvant une longue gorgée pour s'hydrater la gorge après cette longue tirade.

House la regarda avec un air surpris, il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait à vrai dire…

« Je vais rarement suivre quelqu'un de l'équipe qui a eut la réponse à l'énigme du jour. », Poursuivit-il alors sans savoir que Rémy était déjà en route pour commander son 5ème verre de la soirée.

« Vous n'êtes pas si tordu que ça alors… », Lui dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Sérieusement pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Il la regarda avec ses yeux si bleus et si intenses qu'elle ne savait plus quoi inventer pour l'aiguiller vers une mauvaise piste.

« … J'adore la musique. », Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Très bon goût. »

Ça sonnait trop comme un compliment selon House, c'est pour quoi il rajouta très vite avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de fermer la bouche qu'elle avait grande ouverte.

« Pour une lesbienne qui a l'air totalement désespéré pour une chose qui m'est inconnue, mais pas pour longtemps. »

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne House. »

« Oui bi, c'est pareil, sauf que vous gagnez sur tous les tableaux. D'ailleurs j'me demandais : pourquoi vous n'en avez pas profité avec l'autre blond tout à l'heure ? »

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas comme cela House ! »

« Pourtant, il y a quelques temps… »

« J'ai changé. En bien. »

« Oui, preuve : vous êtes ici et buvez comme moi, si pas plus… Quoi que… »

« Rooh, taisez-vous ! Je fais encore ce que je veux de mon temps libre ! »

« Bien sûr tant que pendant les heures où vous êtes sous mon diktat, vous ne faites pas de gaffes. »

« Dit celui qui n'a pas su trouver ce qu'avait notre patient il y a quelques heures… », Se moqua-t-elle.

« Je le savais ! », s'exclama-t-il pointant son index sur sa poitrine pour montrer que c'était bien lui qui le savait et pas un autre « je » présent dans la salle.

« Non, JE le savais. Vous n'avez qu'approuvez ce que j'ai dit. », Lui dit-elle fière d'elle et retrouvant le sourire.

House marmonna quelques choses dans sa barbe et but son nouveau verre. Rémy sourit car elle avait gagnée la partie, encore une fois. Et il faut dire que pendant le temps qu'elle discutait – ou plutôt se chamaillait- avec House, elle ne pensait plus à se crétin de Foreman.

###########################################################################


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: One Bourbon, one Scotch and one Beer.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient là à discuter, à se vanter, à recommander des verres. Et plus ils parlaient fort, plus leurs rires s'élevaient au dessus du nuage de fumées du bar.

« Non je vous dis que jamais de la vie j'ai tenté de faire la « toupie » avec un géant ! D'où vous tenez ça ?!, questionna Thirteen

« D'une patiente naine… », Pouffa House dans son verre.

Rémy se joignit à son rire et faillit tomber de son tabouret tellement ça l'amusait.

/watch?v=BIvka3SSv9Y

House écoutait le disque qui se lançait à l'instant et reconnut directement Mr John Lee Hooker et sa célèbre guitare. Il eut une idée plus que brillante en tête au moment même où JLH entamait son refrain.

« Défi ! », S'exclama-t-il en levant son doigt en l'air.

Thirteen le questionna du regard et sourit à moitié ne sachant pas trop à quoi elle devait s'attendre avec House.

« Deux Bourbons, Deux Scotchs et deux bières, garçon ! », réclama House au barman.

« À quoi vous jouez House ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous carburez déjà assez avec un seul verre à la fois ? Pas la peine d'en prendre six d'affilés… », Se désolait Thirteen en finissant son énième verre.

« C'est pas que pour moi et j'en prendrais que la moitié. »

« Comment cela ? »

House sourit quand il aperçut enfin devant lui les six verres. Il tapa sur le comptoir avec ses mains et partagea les verres avec sa partenaire de bar de la soirée.

« Un Bourbon, un Scotch et une bière, comme dans la chanson… », L'informa-t-il

« Oui je connais mais John Lee Hooker ne voula… »

« Tt Tt Tt ! Vous allez abandonner lâchement un défi face à moi ?! », Se moqua-t-il tout à coup se prenant de haut face à Thirteen.

Elle prit le verre de Bourbon et le leva en direction de House.

« A JLH ! »

« A JLH ! », fit House sur le même ton en levant son verre à son tour vers Thirteen.

Sur ce, ils enchainèrent les trois verres avec une telle dextérité et une telle résistance qu'ils se surprirent à être impressionné par l'un et par l'autre. Bien sûr au bout de la moitié du verre de Scotch, ils ne pensèrent plus à rien du tout. Tout le monde à ses limites et apparemment eux, venaient seulement de la franchir.

« Défi réussit je dirais… », Lança Thirteen fière d'elle.

« Vous ne m'avez pas battu… », Rétorqua House

« Mais vous non plus ! », répondit-elle du tac au tac

« Égalité. », grogna-t-il.

Thirteen pouffa de rire et eut une envie de bouger. La musique du bar avait changé vu l'heure et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie se jeter sur la piste… Ou monter sur le bar. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre. Mais il fallait qu'elle se trémousse pour évacuer un peu toute les tensions accumulées cette journée. Elle avait complètement oublié Foreman et ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent.

« J'ai envie de danser. », dit-elle à House qui commençait à compter le nombre de verres qu'ils avaient ingurgités sur ses doigts. Mais au bout d'un moment il remarqua très vite qu'il n'en avait pas assez donc il allait les compter sur ses orteils mais Thirteen l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'elle avait envie de danser.

« Et bien danser, si ça vous chante. Mais d'abord prêtez-moi vos doigts. »

House avança ses mains pour tenter de prendre celles de Thirteen mais elle les cacha derrière elle.

« Pas avant que vous me disiez pour quoi faire. », Dit-elle méfiante.

« J'ai envie de les découper en rondelle… », Répondit-il sur un ton provocateur.

« Pas question alors ! », poursuivit-t-elle sur le même ton.

House fit une moue boudeuse parce qu'il ne pouvait plus compter. Le pauvre (=o) et Thirteen craqua et les lui montra de loin.

« Voilà… », Lui dit-elle attendant qu'il la regarde

« Haaa ! 11…12… Haa nope j'm'arrête à 12. »

« Vous comptez quoi là ? »

« Le nombre de verres qu'on a bu. »

« Haan. Et pourquoi vous vous arrêtez à 12 ? », Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Parce que 12 c'est le chiffre d'or et j'crois que le 12ème verre c'est moi qui le paie ! »

« Parce que les autres vous ne les payez pas peut-être ? »

« Nope, ça c'est vous. », se moqua-t-il en se levant et titubant vers le jukebox pour changer la musique.

Thirteen le suivit car pour elle, ils n'avaient pas finit leur discussion.

« Il n'en est pas question ! C'est vous qui avez commandé les derniers verres. »

« Et c'est vous qui avez dit oui pour les boire nope ? »

« Parce que vous m'aviez lancé un défi ! »

« Ben voyons, c'est de ma faute maintenant. »

House faisait tourner les pochettes de disques à l'intérieur de la machine afin de trouver LA chanson.

« Bien sûr ! De votre faute j'ai envie de danser ! »

« Grâce à moi vous allez danser sur ça ! »

House était tout content car il avait trouvé LA musique qu'il fallait pour Thirteen danser. Il appuya sur le bouton et la musique commença.

/watch?v=-Mp115afFIA

« Pas question que je danse sur ça ! », s'offusqua-t-elle en entendant les premières notes/

« C'est VOUS qui vouliez danser ! », répondit House en pointant du doigt Thirteen

« Alors vous venez avec moi puisque c'est VOUS qui avez choisi ce morceau ! », répliqua-t-elle en pointant elle aussi son index sur le buste de House

« Haaa nope ! Pas moyen que j'danse, j'ai une canne ! »

« L'excuuuse oui ! », s'amusa-t-elle

House plissa les yeux et fit de nouveau la moue.

« Défi ! », S'exclama-t-elle

« Haaa nope ! »

« Tt Tt Tt ! Vous allez abandonner lâchement un défi face à moi ?! », Se moqua-t-elle en reprenant ses mots.

« Ho ça jamais ! »

Sur ce elle l'entraina sur la piste et il tenta de danser avec elle. L'alcool aidant largement, il fit très vite abstraction de toutes personnes présentes autours d'eux et se laissa aller au rythme de la musique. Bien qu'au début, il la regardait plutôt danser elle. Mais lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui et qu'elle le défia du regard, il ne put s'empêcher de riposter en lui jetant un regard dont lui seul a le secret.

Bien qu'ils furent dans leur monde pendant une bonne partie de la chanson, ils ne virent pas autours d'eux des couples s'avancé sur la piste. House était plongé dans les yeux de Thirteen et la regardait danser, faisant bouger ses formes. Au tant dire qu'à cet instant il se félicitait d'avoir eut la bonne idée de mettre cette chanson. Et dire qu'il avait hésité avec _la danse des canards_.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment danser ça, House… », Lui signala Thirteen alors qu'elle balança sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant virevolté ses cheveux et bougeant du bassin devant lui.

« J'suis sûr la piste, c'est déjà bien… »

« Mais ce n'était pas ça le défi »

House grogna car il n'avait pas très envie de danser. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça, même avant son accident et il croyait que maintenant il ne saurait plus jamais.

« P-e-r-d-u, perdu ! », épela-t-elle au rythme de la chanson.

« Même pas vrai ! Je n'ai même pas encore commencé ! »

« Alors allez-y sinon c'est perdu et vous aurez un gage… »

« Quel genre de gages ? »

« Vous verrez bien, j'ai ma petite idée. », lui lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux, entre deux déhanchements.

« Tant que ce n'est pas pire que de danser j'accepte la défaite… », Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Thirteen eut même du mal à l'entendre, la musique étant assez forte.

« Vous êtes certain ? »

« Yep ! », confirma-t-il

Sur cette affirmation, elle s'arrêta de danser et l'emmena près du jukebox.

« J'avais dis plus de danses ! »

« C'est pas une danse que je veux. »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Vous allez demander à ce gentil monsieur là-bas dans le coin si sa sœur est assez bonne pour vous. », lui dit-elle avec de la malice dans les yeux

En réalité, le « gentil-monsieur-là-bas-dans-le-coin » était un colosse de 2m12 à peu près, pesant facilement 132 kilos, ayant un t-shirt imprimé avec une tête de mort et portant la moustache. House déglutit et interrogea du regard Thirteen pour savoir si elle était folle ou non. La réponse étant clairement oui.

« Vous êtes tarée ?! Vous avez vu sa taille ?! »

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas grand peut-être ? »

« Je parlais de la taille de ses chevilles ! Elles font 6 fois les miennes ! »

« Chochotte »

« Ha nope c'est pas en chochotte que j'agis là mais en personne saine d'esprit ! », se défendit-il

« Oui et bien la personne saine d'esprit elle a raté son défi et son gage en même pas 10 minutes. »

Thirteen leva le menton dans la direction opposée à House et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine attendant une réponse de la part de l'homme à ses côtés.

« J'vous offre une Vodka et on oublie le défi et le gage ? », marchanda House

« mmmh… »

« Une Vodka et des cacahuètes… »

« J'y suis allergique. »

« Arf… Une Vodka et j'paye mes autres consommations… »

« Hey ! », commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui « je ne vous les payais pas ! »

House roula des yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré.

« Allez je ne le dirais à personne que vous vouliez payer mes verres. »

« Détrompez-vous ! C'est moi, qui ne dirais à personne que vous payez mes verres ! »

« Sur ce point la on est d'accord. »

« TOUS mes verres… », Lui annonça-t-elle en retournant près du comptoir.

« Mais… Heeey ! », Cria-t-il en la suivant.

« Deux Vodka s'il vous plait. », demanda-t-elle au barman qui la servit immédiatement sentant bien qu'il allait s'en mettre plein les poches avec ces deux là cette soirée.

« Je ne vous paye… »

« Vous le ferez parce que vous avez perdu. Maseltov ! », Le coupa-t-elle en levant son verre pour qu'il l'imite ce qu'il fit malgré lui quelques instants après avoir grommeler quelques choses d'incompréhensibles.

« Maseltov ! », imitât-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de Vodka tout comme Thirteen.

###########################################################################


End file.
